FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40 ---- Stormrage let out a warning growl as he stared down Sunsetflare. "Than you're a rogue, which means you could be with these intruders. Get. Out." His voice was harsh and relentless, his tail starting to lash.Silverstar 21:44, August 22, 2015 (UTC) "I'm not with them." Sunsetflare was having a hard time controlling his anger. "I merely followed their scent to be sure nobody got killed. I want to be here with this Clan, and I will do my best to be a great warrior." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:49, August 22, 2015 (UTC) (FOR THOSE WHO ARE LOST: Basically, Bogshadow followed Rapidpaw, Stormrage's new apprentice, out of camp, where she ran into her father (??) and some trouble. Bogshadow saved her, and alerted the Clan, and we're currently fighting some rogues. Sunsetflare saved Scarletflame, and is now in some trouble with Stormrage. Back at camp, Crow killed the rest of his spawn, so the battle will take place Monday) Stormrage narrowed his eyes. "...That's not for you to decide."Silverstar 21:51, August 22, 2015 (UTC) "If your leader is around, you may take me to him." Sunsetflare kept his words calm. "I'm not leaving until I'm let in or killed. Either way is fine with me." His tail flicked, encouraging challenge. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:55, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage bared his fangs. "If you haven't noticed, our leader is protecting our clan in battle." Pausing, the tom sank his fangs into an attacking she-cat's shoulder as she leaped at the deputy, barreling him over until he flung her away.Silverstar 22:01, August 22, 2015 (UTC) "Fine then, kill me." Sunsetflare briefly held his gaze with Scarletflame's, then turned back to Stormrage. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 22:05, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage curled a lip. "I'm a Clan cat, and we cannot kill...Are you sure you were a Clan cat who knew the code, or at least a Clan cat?" The tom challenged, his hackles raised slightly. (Don't forget, he's supposed to join and reveal everything when Storm's leader ;P)Silverstar 22:08, August 22, 2015 (UTC) "Yes, I very well know the code." Sunsetflare kept his gaze cool. "I was at the Gathering, wasn't I?" A small smirk appeared on his face. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 22:13, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage narrowed his blue eyes, turning away from the tom. "...Come back when we're not at war with your kind." His voice dark, the deputy returned to battle.Silverstar 22:15, August 22, 2015 (UTC) As Stormrage left, Sunsetflare moved towards Scarletflame. "...Your brother's strong." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 22:20, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Scarletflame nodded slowly, dying to gently nuzzle Sunsetflare's shoulder, but her Clanmates were too close. "...I know...You better hurry and flee, Sunsetflare, I can't risk..." She paused, lowering her soft voice, "...losing you..."Silverstar 22:21, August 22, 2015 (UTC) "I want to stay, too," he whispered, resisting the urge to lick her fur. "But I have to go. I'll be back, I promise." With that he turned and dashed into the bushes. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 22:28, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Rapidpaw was in a deep sleep in the apprentices den. ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 22:42, August 22, 2015 (UTC)ShadeFeather1ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 22:42, August 22, 2015 (UTC) (Whiskers, just saying, but I'm a little annoyed that I wasn't notified that the killing of Crowspawn was going to happen today, I would've liked to be on when that happened. Oooh, and speaking of that, can we get Crow to have a fight with Shadedsun now, so that she can die? >:D) Shadedsun woke up to feel still-wrm blood at her belly. "..." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:37, August 23, 2015 (UTC) (I did make a note that it'd happen today somewhere, I just can't find it...It may have been said in chat or a roleplay, with all of this editing, a lot of things get lost. She can find him leaving the border, if you'd like) Crow neared the border.Silverstar 00:45, August 23, 2015 (UTC) (oooooh okay yes. And I didn't see that note, maybe it was on chat.) Shadedsun then realized that her kits were dead, and she screamed loudly. No! No! She then picked up a scent, the scent of the kit's father. Him! Their father killed them! Why did I even fall in love with him!?! The black she-cat then rose from her nest, leaving her kits' bodies behind, before following the scent trail out of camp. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:51, August 23, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, it was in chat....fightfightfightfightfight) Crow slowed his pace as he heard someone coming? Hmmm?Silverstar 00:53, August 23, 2015 (UTC) (yes fightfightfightfightfight and someone's gonna dieeee) Shadedsun approached the border, the tom's scent getting stronger. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:55, August 23, 2015 (UTC) (Hey guys, tomorrow my school's opening up at the new campus. I'm going over in the morning and won't be able to post) Streamwing couldn't surpass a yowl of grief as she spotted the deceased body of Eveningkit, waking Swiftfoot. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 00:56, August 23, 2015 (UTC) (k)Eventually spotting a black cat in the undergrowth, Crow bared his fangs. "You! Who goes there?!"Silverstar 00:58, August 23, 2015 (UTC) (Monday for me anyway so yeah) Snowkit rolled over in his sleep, mewled, and placed one paw over his left ear, his right ear remaining uncovered. Meanwhile, Shadedsun turned to face Crow, hissing. "You!" --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 00:59, August 23, 2015 (UTC) (we should probably hurry this along, I don't think Thunder and Flame are going to be very happy about all of these posts, even though I left a summary...) Knowing he wasn't going to get away with this, Crow tackled the she-cat with an angry snarl...He couldn't let the word get out, he had to kill her.Silverstar 01:01, August 23, 2015 (UTC) (mmmm k) Shadedsun hissed angrily as Crow landed on her. "You killed my kits!" she hissed, her claws unsheathing as she swiped at the black tom, but failing miserably - her body was not fit to be fighting other cats. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:03, August 23, 2015 (UTC) "They were our kits, and now they're dead! Deal with it, or join them!" His tail lashing wildly as he fought the black she-cat, Crow managed to sink his fangs into Shadedsun's neck, biting down with all of his might.Silverstar 01:05, August 23, 2015 (UTC) "You still had no right to kill them!" she shrieked, but Shadedsun's words came oyut quieter than she intended them to be, as Crow had bitten her throat. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:06, August 23, 2015 (UTC) "I had every right to kill them, and I have every right to kill you as well, right here, right now." Crow's words were cold, even though they were muffled slightly from the she-cat's fur, blood of Shadedsun washing the tom's tongue.Silverstar 01:08, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Shadedsun felt herself getting weaker and weaker, and she struggled weakly in Crow's grasp. "You never did..." she whispered, her breathing now rapid and shallow. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:10, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Crow narrowed his blue eyes. "Just shut up and die already!" Clearly irritated, the tom's lashing tail began to cease to a rapid twitching of the tail tip, wanting the she-cat's death to come quicker.Silverstar 01:11, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Shadedsun's head moved slightly as she tried to shake her head. "I will... not..." she gasped, before her lead lolled back, before whispering the work "Blackbird..." softly under her breath as the black she-cat took her final breath before becoming still, all her suffering from everything - from DarkClan to this - finally over. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:14, August 23, 2015 (UTC) (F]]ISH The Happy cat 01:16, August 23, 2015 (UTC) (poor Shaded never grieved The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:19, August 23, 2015 (UTC) " My kits!" Daisypetal cried shrilly, her breath coming in ragged gasps. " They're... dead..." FISH The Happy cat 01:25, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar, after driving out the final head, raised his head. "Is every one alright?" After every cat murmured that they were fine, the leader led his clan back to camp, only to find all of the queens greatly upset. "What in the name of StarClan's going on here?!"Silverstar 01:26, August 23, 2015 (UTC) " Hiddenstar, somebody... something... look," Daisypetal whispered brokenly, shuffling sideways to reveal the bloodied bodies of her kits in their nest. FISH The Happy cat 01:27, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream hared out of the warrior's den in panic. Meanwhile, Bluestream strained his head to see as Hiddenstar went in the direction of the nursery. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:30, August 23, 2015 (UTC) "Most of the kits are dead..." Streamwing curled her tail around her kits. Thankfully mine aren't dead... "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:32, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar's hackles raised his he bared his fangs, Crow's scent wafting from the bodies of the kits. "Crow! That murderer! I thought I had a guard on duty!" Shaking his head slowly, an angry growl rose in the handsome leader's face. In a flash, he leaped onto Lava Rock, summoning his Clan. "Cats of FlameClan! After the murder of multiple kits, we are at war with the Falling Stars! They have gone way too far this time!"Silverstar 01:33, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Frozenstream ran into the nursery, to make sure that Streamwing and his kits were okay. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:34, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Bravelight stiffened, feeling sick. The scent of blood and wailing came from the nursery as she heard his leader's summons. " When to we fight?" he called out--- Daisypetal inhaled in shock. Crow? He... no. He couldn't have. ''Something seemed to slam into her chest. ''I won't believe it! '' FISH The Happy cat 01:35, August 23, 2015 (UTC) "We are going to war in two days (aka Monday)!" Hiddenstar announced, his voice of pure rage and anger, his eyes narrowed into slits.'Silverstar' 01:37, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Bravelight nodded darkly, unsheathing his claws.--- Daisypetal stepped out of the nursery bleakly, turning her head to face Hiddenstar. " I don't care about war right now. The first thing we are going to do is bury our kits." She croaked this out, head bowed in grief and horror. FISH The Happy cat 01:38, August 23, 2015 (UTC) (Tuesday for me c:) Copperdusk sat near the front of the crowd, her eyes round as she listened to Hiddenstar. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:40, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar nodded, leaping down from the Lava Rock. "Yes, bury the kits...But be sure to take a warrior with you, we don't know if the whole Tribe's out there or not."'Silverstar' 01:46, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal nodded and turned back inside the nursery and began to lower her kits from their nest as gently as though they were glass. FISH The Happy cat 01:49, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Bluestream stepped forward. "I'll go with her, Hiddenstar." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 01:51, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Streamwing watched Swiftfoot's eyes of grief and horror. Stormkit hopped over to Eveningkit's body. "Hey, c'mon, we got a big day ahead of us!" She poked Eveningkit with a claw. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 01:56, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Snowkit woke up, and rolled over in Streamwing's nest, unaware that something was going on. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 02:05, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal lowered her head and smoothed out the fur on Flashkit and Silverkit's pelts. My fiesty, brave, bold, beautiful daughters... ''She picked up Flashkit in her jaws and gently pushed Silverkit along, feeling that her daughters would prefer the arrangement this way. FISH The Happy cat 02:30, August 23, 2015 (UTC) (I'm so sorry about my inactivity, guys.. I've been dealing with alot..) Blossommstripe curled her lips in frusteration. "I'll rip his fur off and line it with my nest!" She growled, her tail waving with anger. Whiteclaw stepped forward, gazing up at his leader with pride. "I'll go to!" Waving his tail, Redclaw sat up firmly beside Stormfrost, letting out a low, silent growl. "I'll come as well." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 03:06, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Silverfeather shuffled her paws near the back of the crowd, feeling anxious as she looked out for Darkpelt. --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 03:08, August 23, 2015 (UTC) (Ok, I honeslty have no clue what's going on in rp, so can somone fill me in? All I know is that the FS battle is starting) Featherpaw flicked her tail and lifted her head at her mentor. (Obviously, she's not going to be alllow to go :P) "Can I go? Pleasssseee?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 15:20, August 23, 2015 (UTC) (Check Whiskers' for those who are lost note. Also we got a new user :)) Stormwillow bristled. "…I'd like to go, if there's a battle patrol going soon." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 16:01, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Thunderheart attacked a russet tabby with Grassfur. [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|''F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 16:31, August 23, 2015 (UTC) (Guys, if we're going to do the battle, do the rps on the battle rp page, not here) Blossomstripe, Whiteclaw, Redclaw and Stormfrost headed out, their tails high and waving as they entered the enemy territory. Featherpaw let out a whine, "Aww.. why not?.. I'm almost a warrior!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:27, August 23, 2015 (UTC) (Hold up, no patrols have been organized. Let Whiskers post before you go send cats to fight.) Streamwing's eyes were hardwith greif. (And before the second round goes…I'm doing this!) Wolfclaw searched for Redfur. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 17:40, August 23, 2015 (UTC) (I'm not sending any, I'm just getting my characters ready :P) Redfur gazed up at Hiddenstar, and watched as all the other cats growled and snapped about TFS. Letting out a sigh, Redfur calmly waved his tail, looking around for his mate. I hope she's staying here.. I don't want her to get hurt. Especially with expectant kits.. ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:43, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Wolfclaw caught Redfur's pelt and trotted up to him. "…I want to go." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 18:39, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Redfur paused, and turned to gace her. "No.. you can't. I won't allow it. I don't won't you and your kits to get hurt, or even worse, I don't want you to die!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:24, August 23, 2015 (UTC) (The battle isn't taking place until tomorrow...and before that happens, I need a full list of who is attending, including those who are dying) Hiddenstar ordered for silence with a single lash of his tail. "I will be choosing who shall attend, end of story."Silverstar 19:51, August 23, 2015 (UTC) (Alright...I've got an idea that I'd like to discuss, if you would pop on chat :)) Wolfclaw pressed against Redfur's flank, resting her head on his shoulder. "I won't die," she whispered. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 19:58, August 23, 2015 (UTC) (can't. my inactivity has begun) [[User talk:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|''F-777 -'']][[User:Thunderheart of Thunderclan|'' Dark '']][[Darkpelt|''Angel '']][[Thunderheart|'' (Complextro)]] 21:06, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Scarletflame shifted nervously. She had to get this off of her chest...She loved Sunsetflare, she loved him to the sun and back...But who could she trust? Turning, her green gaze settled on her sister. ''Emberwish. I can trust my sister, she won't tell as soul. Slowly and a bit hesitantly, the bengal she-cat approached her littermate. "...Hey, Emberwish..."Silverstar 00:29, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish turned to face her sister, her gaze blunt. "Oh, hey, Scarletflame. Is something wrong?" She flicked her ears in concern, but also in concern. "You look a little.. uh.. worried." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:32, August 24, 2015 (UTC) "I-I...uh..." Thankfully, there was no-one else around, but Scarletflame lowered her voice anyways. "...Can you keep a secret?" What kind of question was that? Of course her sister could! Continuing on, the bengal shuffled her paws nervously. "L-Look, there's this tom...I really really love him, but...He's in another Clan, or at least he was. His name's Sunsetflare..."Silverstar 00:34, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish blinked blankly. "Of course I can!" Suddely frozen, she gazed at the ground, glancing up at her sister in worry. "Are you insane!? Stormrage almost killed him for tresspassing!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:37, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Scarletflame flattened her ears as he lowered her gaze, her green eyes round and pleading. "Look, you don't understand, I can't help but to love him! He cared for me when I was hurt, after I was carried away by that eagle...No matter how much I fought with him, he never gave up on me...And I'll never give up on him. I love him, Emberwish, so please, please don't tell Stormrage..."Silverstar 00:39, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish flattened her ears. She knew what it felt like to love somone and not hold back, but she didn't want her sister to be unhappy. "Alright.. I won't.." She murmered, giving Scarletflame a smile. "Your secret is safe with me." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:41, August 24, 2015 (UTC) (She murdered?! xD) The she-cat let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Emberwish, I knew I could count on you..." Scarletflame paused, only to smirk. "So, you and Nightstripe, eh?"Silverstar 00:43, August 24, 2015 (UTC) (I MEANT MURMERED XD) Emberwish blushed slightly, giving her sister a playfully swipe on the ears. "He's nice.. I guess.." She meowed, her gaze turning to the warriors den. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:45, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Scarletflame snickered as she leaned away to avoid her sister's playful swipe. "Oh yeah, he's just 'nice' in your eyes."Silverstar 00:46, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish blushed once more, perking her ears. "So, is he .. uh.. from that.. 'new' Clan?" She askedm hoping to drop the subject of Nightstripe. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:48, August 24, 2015 (UTC) "Sunsetflare? Yeah, he was, but he left." Scarletflame refused to let her sister change the subject. "...What else do you like about your tom in shining fur, Nightstripe?"Silverstar 00:49, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish flattened her ears. "Oh fine!" She growled, rolling her eyes. "He's kind.. funny.. I guess I could say.. I kind of like him." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 00:51, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal buried her kits underneath a weeping willow. As she stepped back, the leaves shuddered and fell off the tree, gently blanketing her childeren's graves as though to protect them. Saying a silent farewell to her babies, she turned and trudged back to camp, tail dragging on the earth. FISH The Happy cat 01:41, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Cherrypounce was sitting at camp when she saw Daisypetal. "What's wrong Daisypetal?" She asked concerned. ---- Rapidpaw sat across the camp from Cherrypounce, she was eating a mouse. ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 01:47, August 24, 2015 (UTC)ShadeFeather1ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 01:47, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal looked up bleakly at the she-cat. " Everythign," she said a bit harshly. " My kits are dead." '' FISH The Happy cat 01:50, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Cherrypounce gasped. "How? They were perfect kits? What would of done this?" Cherrypounce asked. ---- Rapidpaw looked up. ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 01:55, August 24, 2015 (UTC)ShadeFeather1ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 01:55, August 24, 2015 (UTC) "Hey, sis," Nightstripe murmured as he poked his head inside the nursery. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 02:01, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Rapidpaw looked back down at her mouse and ate it quietly. ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 02:04, August 24, 2015 (UTC)RapidpawShadeFeather 1 (talk) 02:04, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Snowkit pressed into Streamwing's side, while Frozenstream padded out of the nursery. "...Guys, Shadedsun's missing." --The shadows run long as the sunset falls 04:58, August 24, 2015 (UTC) (Last post for several hours) Nightstripe breifly glanced at Frozenstream before turning back to his sister. Purring slightly as he watched Snowkit, he went over to Streamwing, who glanced up at him. "Look," she whispered as he lowered his head. Stormkit immediately glanced up. "New tom!" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 10:11, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Daisypetal saw Nightstripe go and was suddenly hit with a blast of regret and anger. My kits will never have the chances hers have! ''The cream she-cats eyes darkened. ''No way could their father have done this! ''Totally forgetting about Cherrypounce's question, she stalked away, a low growl rumbling in her throat. FISH The Happy cat 13:33, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage flicked his tail. "Sparrowfrost, Frozenstream, and Bravelight, come with me to search for Shadedsun."'Silverstar' 16:24, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Bravelight rose from his sitting place and shook out his thin, tabby fur. He bounded forwards. " Alright." FISH The Happy cat 16:26, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Blossomstripe lifted her head up at Stormrage. "Umm.. I've noticed that Featherwhisp and her kits have been missing as well.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:41, August 24, 2015 (UTC Stormrage nodded slowly. "Yes, but we've been sending patrols out for days with no results...I'm afraid we've lost her, Blossomstripe, we need to focus on Shadedsun now." The deputy's voice was heavy with grief as he replied to the she-cat, returning his gaze to his patrol. "Are we ready?"'Silverstar' 17:07, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ( I'm p sure Sparrowfrost's owner is inactive) Bravelight nodded slowly, twitching is tail as he was eager to get on the go. FISH The Happy cat 17:09, August 24, 2015 (UTC) (Stormver owns Sparrowfrost again ;) ) Bogshadow was getting his wounds checked, even though he couldn't feel a thing.'Silverstar' 17:11, August 24, 2015 (UTC) ( Oh okay. the tfs battle is today, no?) FISH The Happy cat 17:13, August 24, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah -totallydidnotforget-, I'll be at an appointment today, but I'll post real quick...After I post, just add your cats into the battle as we go.'')17:15, August 24, 2015 (UTC) (yes'm.) Mallowbreeze drifted off into a nightmare. FISH The Happy cat 17:17, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Rapidpaw finished her mouse. ---- "Daisypetal?" Cherrypounce followed her. "Are you ok?" Cherrypounce asked in her sweet voice of hers. ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 19:45, August 24, 2015 (UTC)ShadeFeather1ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 19:45, August 24, 2015 (UTC) (Daisypetal is now dead. We have a battle taking place on another page). [[Fish That Swims Against Current|FISH The Happy cat 19:47, August 24, 2015 (UTC)]] (Oh oops sorry.) ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 19:49, August 24, 2015 (UTC)ShadeFeather1ShadeFeather 1 (talk) 19:49, August 24, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan